


They Have Time

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I JUST WANT THEM TO BE SOFT OK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Jayce and Viktor make up. More or less. This is just an indulgently soft one-shot about the couple of weeks after these two nerds start talking again. Jayce comes to visit often and finally stays the night over at Viktor's.





	They Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm just a fool. I just want them to be soft. And kiss and hug. So I just wrote something short and sweet to embody that feeling. I'm planning on writing a smutty follow up later on.

Jayce had freckles. 

Viktor realized this only when he went into his room to check on Jayce to see if he was still actually there. He was, surprisingly. He was curled up beneath some blankets and Viktor could only see the top of his head sticking out, hair a mess. In the dim morning light peeking through the blinds, Jayce looked almost peaceful then. Viktor had drawn closer now, brushing away his fallen strands from his face and marveling at the sight of freckles dusting Jayce's nose and cheeks. They were very light, the morning sun revealing their true nature to Viktor. He wondered how he never noticed.

Jayce was breathing softly, deeply. Viktor wondered what he was dreaming about, if anything at all. He remembered the haunted look Jayce had presented him only about a couple of weeks ago. His desperate words, and sagging shoulders. All their regrets and mistakes had become unbearable for Jayce as the years had gone by. Viktor never would have thought it’d affect Jayce so much. He himself was less concerned about lingering regrets despite still being slightly bitter about their fallout and Jayce’s arrogantly rash actions.

However, the few years that followed after Viktor had retreated to Zaun and Jayce proclaimed a hero, Viktor had decided it was best to forget Jayce and continue progress. Viktor was always moving forward. He had thought Jayce was the same.

Seeing him here, in Viktor’s bed curled up in blankets and sheets made him wonder if he ever moved on from Jayce. The sight of him, his freckles and usually perfectly made hair now a mess against Viktor’s pillow; it all made him _ feel _ . Feel what, Viktor wasn’t sure. 

A rebellious lock of dark hair fell back into Jayce’s sleeping face, the bags under his eyes lighter than they were a week ago since they started meeting again. Viktor brushed his flesh thumb against Jayce’s cheekbone as if trying to wipe away the mysterious freckles speckled over his fine features. He wasn't entirely convinced they were real, but they didn't come off when he rubbed at them. 

He hadn’t looked at Jayce this closely since that one time he found him sleeping alone in some small corner of the academy’s massive library. His body was framed by the evening sun sinking in from the large window beside Jayce. His arms were folded and head bowed slightly over his own chest. They had been working on some papers about ethics and experimentation during that time. Jayce and Viktor had been butting heads over it, every day a vicious battle of arguments and discussion. 

It was nostalgic.

This was all very strange. Viktor felt strange watching Jayce now, touching him. This was a part of him that was denied to Viktor while they had attended the academy. Viktor wondered what else Jayce had been hiding from him. Jayce now seemed like a different person, or rather, Viktor had began to see him in a different light. They weren't kids anymore. A lot can happen in the span of a few years. Jayce was still almost as stubborn and arrogant as before though. Only a smidge less so because he seemed to now be able to admit his own mistakes. More or less. 

Viktor smoothed Jayce’s hair back, waking his guest in the process. Jayce woke very slowly. He leaned into Viktor’s cool touch, breathing deeply. His eyes fluttered open and closed. After a long moment he then peered up at Viktor sleepily. His voice was low and croaked as he spoke. 

“Viktor..?” 

Something twisted inside Viktor’s gut at the sound of his name falling from Jayce’s lips. His heart beat loudly. 

“Mm?” he replied steadily, pressing his thumb to the corner of Jayce’s mouth. He swiped his thumb across his lower lip. It was soft. Jayce looked delightfully dazed. It was obvious he was still half asleep. Jayce let out a slow, shuddering breath and closed his eyes. It made Viktor want to kiss him.

So he did. 

Jayce was slow to react at first. But then Viktor felt him  _ melt _ . He was putty in his hands, eager to be doted upon. It was as if he had been waiting, wanting this his entire life and the thought made Viktor’s head spin and his blood roar in his veins. 

'Greedy,' Viktor thought as Jayce reached out for him, urging him down onto the bed on top of Jayce. Viktor broke their kiss and felt Jayce chasing after him with his lips. He smiled wearily and pressed Jayce back into the bed. He drew back and got up briefly to unclasp his cape and settle it on a nearby chair. 

Jayce still appeared to be in a sleepy daze. He watched Viktor with clouded eyes and his smart mouth hung slightly parted. Viktor wanted to kiss him again. He moved over Jayce and pressed him back against the pillow, intently watching the way Jayce’s head hit it and sunk down into the softness. His hair was even more of a mess now, blue eyes blinking up at Viktor. He looked like he wanted to say something but nothing came. 

Jayce grew more awake. The longer Viktor stared at him, the pinker he got and the clearer the sky in his eyes became. Flushed with realization of the current situation, Jayce stubbornly met Viktor’s gaze, lips pursed. Viktor snickered and it caught Jayce by surprise. 

“You’re an idiot,” Viktor sighed and dropped his head against Jayce’s collarbone. He shook his head and breathed deeply. Jayce snorted.

“You are too.” 

“Objection; you are the stupidest and being with you brings down my own intelligence.”

“Asshole.”

Jayce reached around Viktor and tugged on his waist. He drew Viktor closer. Viktor could feel his warm breath against his head, tickling his hair. Jayce’s hands touched Viktor’s face. They were warm and soft. The way he lifted Viktor’s head so they could look at each other again was too tender. Viktor didn’t know if it made him miserable or if he wanted Jayce to keep touching him.

He was warm. As if he were the sun and Viktor needed him to survive. The thought of being so dependent on someone so crass and differing in opinion made Viktor want to think twice about all of this, but then Jayce kissed him. 

He kissed Viktor like an apology. Soft and shy. Chaste and vulnerable. It made Viktor ache. He ached for Jayce and kissing him now made him realize that with more impact than ever before. He spoke against Viktor’s lips and Viktor watched his eyes close again. His face was twisted with meek guilt. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Was that what Jayce had been meaning to say? What he wanted to say earlier? Viktor felt cold and warm all at the same time. He felt tired. He still hadn’t forgiven Jayce. But just like work, forgiveness took time. He had told Jayce this before. You can’t achieve success in a day. You have to work through all the steps and not cut corners. 

“What am I to you, Jayce?” Viktor asked then, lying against Jayce and caging him between his arms. 

Jayce looked at Viktor then. It wasn’t the meek, regretful look he had been sporting for a while before. He looked just as tired as Viktor. “You’re special,” he breathed. Much more quiet than it seemed he wanted to sound. 

“What does that mean?” Viktor pushed. 

Jayce breathed deeply, breath catching for a second before he exhaled. He then looked at Viktor without hiding. He was fierce, unrelenting and truthful. He was the Jayce Viktor had fallen stupidly in love with. 

“I won't lie to you, Viktor. I don’t know how I feel about you. I thought I could just move on and forget about you, but I’m realizing now that is a bit useless. You were the only thing I truly, truly regret in my life. Maybe the first real thing I cared about other than my work. I don’t really know. I never keep track of things like my feelings or people. I just keep on going.” Jayce fell quiet for a moment in a thoughtful silence. Viktor cupped his cheek and felt Jayce lean into his hand, closing his eyes again.

“I’m fucking bad at words. Feelings. You are too, you fucking ass. We're shit at this.” 

Viktor snorted but didn’t comment. He wasn't wrong. 

“Back then you were a rival, a colleague to me. An equal in my eyes. I had more fun with you than I had with anyone my entire life. Arguing with you, picking each other apart and building off one another.. It was exhilarating. Now..?” Jayce’s eyes fluttered open and Viktor breathed deeply through his nose upon seeing the staggering clear blues of them. 

“You’re someone I want to keep by my side. I want to work things out with you. I want to be.. Something to you.”

Viktor didn’t know how to take that confession. He turned to being humorous for once in his life.

“Are you asking me out, Jayce?” he asked with a soft laugh. Jayce groaned as if his ears had been burned from just hearing that one sentence. He looked between the strands his disheveled bangs. Viktor wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to kiss him forever. 

“Can I?” Jayce asked cautiously. 

“Sure.”

“It- it can’t be that easy though, right?”

Viktor managed a shrug in his position, letting himself rest half on top of Jayce. He didn’t put his entire weight on him, wasn’t sure it he’d crush him with all his augments. Jayce didn’t seem to mind, too busy being disbelieving.

“I can’t see why it can’t be that easy,” Viktor responded. Jayce huffed, rolled his eyes then said, “You said you didn’t forgive me the other day. Did you change your mind?”

“No, of course not. I still don’t forgive you. I may never. But, we’re trying to work this out, aren’t we?” 

Jayce frowned. 

“I guess? I want to work things out with you. We're still in the 'feeling things out' zone. At least I am. I’ve always found you attractive,” Jayce rambled on. 

Viktor felt like he had been punched by that statement. Jayce? Thinking him attractive? The dark, brooding Viktor with a nasty glare. 

“When?”

“Mm, the night we met at the progress party. We were out on the balcony. We talked shit about everyone. You made a terrible joke. Then you laughed and, well, yeah. Vi wouldn’t stop making fun of me when I told her about you. Told me I had a crush on you. I guess she was right.” Jayce looked embarrassed then, turning his face away and covering his mouth with a hand. Viktor moved it out of the way and turned Jayce’s face back toward him, laughing now. Jayce look struck and Viktor wondered how he never noticed the way Jayce looked at him. 

“I think you made an equally bad joke as well. Several, in fact.” 

Jayce kissed him, speaking against Viktor’s lips. He felt Jayce’s fingers run through the side of his head, pushing through his hair. They settled there like they had found home. 

“They were totally good jokes. You just have no taste.”

Viktor nipped at Jayce’s bottom lip and felt him gasp in surprise. He felt like teasing him. He wondered how Jayce would look like if he continued. What would he say? What would he look like with his lips swollen from kissing Viktor? 

“You’re cheating,” Jayce said breathlessly. Viktor felt pleased and stroked Jayce’s cheek with his thumb. “I had no clue there were rules,” he retorted smartly. Jayce pushed back Viktor’s hair again. It had grown longer, wild and unkempt. Viktor hadn’t bothered trimming it, but Jayce didn’t seem to mind. Jayce was smiling. An actual smile, not his usual shit eating smirk. 

They didn’t speak. There wasn’t a moment that either of them felt like they needed to. Viktor was just content having Jayce lying beneath him, solid and real. Viktor was unsure how long they laid there basking in the crisp morning air, but he didn’t care. They had time. 

There was plenty of time to work out the finer details. 


End file.
